Kayn's Pets
by KishinRevenge
Summary: After the loss of their leader, the Order of Shadows disbanded, leaving Kayn without guidance or allies. He now wanders Runeterra, collecting and seeking out pets in order to keep him company and give him release. How many pets will join willingly to Kayn's new family, and how many need to be taken?


Cold winds chilled the side of Mount Targon as they usually did, but the winter months had make this season especially difficult. The sheer white landscape of the mountain was only interrupted briefly by dormant trees and a single inn roughly halfway up the mountain, made to give travelers one last source of food, warmth, and rest. Climbing the mountain seemingly alone, a tall figure, covered completely in thick furs, made his way through the snow to the inn, taking a note of the large wooden sign out front. The Kindled Forge. A fitting name, it would seem. The figure entered the inn and was instantly greeted by a sensation of bliss as the large fire in the middle of the room melted the snow from his furs and blessed the entire building with precious heat.

Although a safe sanctuary from the elements, the inn hadn't many patrons at the time. Very few were brave enough to face the Mountain this winter, so The Kindled Forge had become a sort of hub for those with less than moral intentions to meet without interruption.

Kayn finally lowered his fur hood, his dark blue hair standing out in the room of mere farmers and bandits, but no one gave him attention. Everyone knew to mind their own business, and nobody would have any trouble. One man, however, was expecting him. A short, plump man who looked to be just an ordinary farmer nodded to the new guest, pointing to a room left of the bar. It'd already been rented and paid for, and nobody would utter a word about it. He left the main hall of the Kindled Forge and went into the designated room, closing the door behind him.

It was considerably less comfortable than the hall with its fire, but a single candle on the bedside table kept the room lit, a pale light showing a sleeping woman completely naked, gagged and bound to the wooden bed. She was no ordinary woman, she was exactly what Kayn had been searching for.

The Vastaya were a strange folk, magical hybrids of mankind and nature, most of whom were currently waging a war with humans over the wildness of the worlds magic. Any collector would kill to have one of the creatures in their personal menagerie, and Kayn had to pay a hefty sum of gold just to rent this one for a short while. She was obviously matured, a well endowed beauty that seemed to be imbued with the spirit of a fox. Shining black hair topped with two jet black ears confirmed this, although the many tails coming from behind her might have made it obvious to begin with. These were tied down to one side of the bed, as were her ankles and wrists to the bed posts. Around her neck, a small collar was tied to the headboard to make sure she didn't move too much.

Kayn sat down on a small chair next to the edge of the bed, looking down her body and assessing her. She fit the bill for the bounty he'd placed, but he only had half an hour before the man came to collect her again. Might as well get started, he thought to himself.

He leaned over her, taking the cloth from her mouth and waking her. "Ahri, is it? You've been very elusive, you know, it wasn't easy having you tracked down and captured."

Without a word, she pulled her head away from his touch and spit at him, scowling and snarling like a cornered animal.

"You can't speak, can you? Well, no matter, you won't need to for now." He stood up from the chair, dropping his trousers to the floor and kneeling onto the bed over her chest. With her bare breasts pressed against his thighs, Kayn reached down and pinched her mouth open with one hand, using the other to guide his now erect cock to her lips.

"Wait, I can-" Ahri barely squeaked out before Kayn pushed the head past her lips, her futile attempts at talking running vibrations along his shaft. Realizing that he was too big to bite down on, Ahri realized as tears formed in her eyes that she had no chance to resist him now, and her only option was to hope it was quick. She closed her eyes and began to bob her head slowly, silently praying that this was all he'd do.

"More obedient now? Good, I like my pets trained." He remarked, grabbing a hold of her hair in a fist. Matching the pace of Ahri's movements, he slowly thrust himself further into her mouth until he reached her throat, only halfway down his shaft. Kayn then pressed further, Ahri's small choking sounds only driving him to thrust his cock into her faster. Once it sounded more serious, Kayn pulled out of her mouth, allowing Ahri is gasp for air quickly. The tears now ran down her cheeks, but he didn't mind. Kayn was preoccupied with placing his cock between her large breast, squeezing them together and resuming his thrusts.

"Please hurry... Finish there," Ahri whimpered while Kayn fucked her chest, letting out a small grunt as his control finally gave in. He shot a small stream of warm cum in between her breasts, spilling some onto her neck and chin in the process. Ahri looked down at his cock as he came, shivering and gasping to collect her breath. "Please, no more... Want to go home..."

"I'll take you home, don't worry." He smiled, having planned this from the beginning. With 10 minutes left until the man returned for Ahri, Kayn dismounted her, making sure to redress himself. From his pocket, he retrieved a small knife, slicing all six of her restraints in a single fluid motion, but the next second was a blur for them both.

The instant she was free, Ahri sprang up from the bed, her still naked body glowing with blue light as she Spirit Rushed directly into Kayn's face, only for him to reach out instinctively, his large hand catching her by the throat. With his other hand, he caught the end of the sliced rope attached to her collar, effectively holding her on a leash as well. They both froze in that position, staring each other down. Ahri let out a low growl, her golden eyes doing their best to pierce his.

"Don't. You don't want to go back to that man, but you can't escape and go home. They know where you live now, they know your routines. You want away from them? Then you'll come with me. I can keep you safe, and I can keep you cared for. Now, I'm going to let go of your throat in five seconds. If you want to run and test your luck, go. Your choice." He reasoned with her in a cold voice, letting go of her neck. Ahri stayed exactly as she was, her growl slowly fading as she thought it over. Then, without a word to him, she let the blue glow die out, submitting to the collar she wore and the man who held the leash.

Taking that as a good sign, Kayn removed the thick furs from his shoulders, draping them over Ahri's naked body to cover her. "That's a good girl... Now, let's get out of here before they realize what we're doing." After she was properly covered, Kayn led Ahri by her leash to the wall where he activated his Shadow Step, pulling her through with him to make his escape from The Kindled Forge.


End file.
